Overdrive
by Raiden X
Summary: Shinji reflects on how he wans to leave his troubles behind. (This songfic is a sidestory to "Shinji Huntin' Season". If you are a fan of the fanfic series, this is a 'must read')


This is a fanfic, 'nuf said

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said.

I don't own N.G.E. and everything about it. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing fanfics and I'll be up on my ass making another movie and all that mess.

Give your comments at [raiden_x_@hotmail.com][1]

Pre-ramblings: This is a side-songfic for "Shinji Huntin' Season".

This story is set beyond the current chapters, think of this as a sneak preview.

The I was inspired to make this songfic by the song 'Overdrive' from the album 'Cutterpillow' by the band 'ERASERHEADS' from Philippines (the song is is sung in Tagalog but I loosely translated it into english and placed some relative words to Evangelion). For those who would like the original Mp3 of this song, get more info at the 'Multimedia download' section of my website. Email me before downloading anything.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Overdrive

Another songfic trilogy by Raiden_X_

_____________________________________________________________________________

--------------------------------------

[Streets of Tokyo-3]

The three stooges were heading back to Misato's apartment.

"Hey, cheer up dude! You got the two of us to back you up anytime!" Touji reassured, patting The young Ikari on the back.

".........Those girls........ they actually have a fan club for me? That's insane!!!" Shinji cried.

"Yup. A highly organized one, too! They meet every weekdays after school at the classroom. They also keep a shrine in the broom cabinet at the girls' gym locker room." Kensuke added.

"Wait-a-sec! I thought that was just a rumor! How did you know?" Touji asked suspiciously.

"I checked." The bespectacled specie from the genus "Peepin' ala' Thomus-tomus" replied nonchalantly.

"Whoa! It's a miracle you're still alive!"

"I know. A stray cat almost blew my cover." Aida winced inwardly.

"That's it, hot-shot! I'll give you a whack on the head next time you 'spy' without me!"

"Ok, ok. I'll string you along, but what about Hikari? She'll beat the crap out of you if she found out." Aida the 'Voyeur de extraordinaire' teased.

"Oh man, I miss the single life. At least I have a girlfriend and you guys don't!" Suzahara boasted.

"Heh! I prefer to be single. I dread the day I get into the same mess as you and/or Shinji have."

"That leaves only you Ikari! Whomever you may chose for a girlfriend, there'll be dozens of hearts broken."

".............."

I'm really in a deep mess, and I didn't even do anything to deserve this... as a matter of fact, ANYTHING BAD that ever happened to me wasn't my fault to begin with. Shinji's mood darkened a couple of notches.

Suddenly Misato's car surged over the asphalt beside the sidewalk they're using.

The three ran onwards to the apartment building and found Misato frantically trying to remove the key out of the car.

"Aaaaaaaargh! Getitoutgetitoutgetitout-"She groaned.

"Hey Misato! What's wrong?!" Shinji inquired with great concern.

"OhThankGod! Shinji! Pleasewatchthecarforme? Igottopeeeeeeeee!!!!!" She shrieked/squeaked as she sprinted off into the elevator.

"..............." Shinji was at a loss for words.

"Well... that was priceless!" Touji gawked.

"And I didn't even bring my camera..." Kensuke wept openly.

The trio went forward to the busted-out blue sports car.

"Man! She really must've been holding it for a long time to slave this car into overdrive like that..." Touji surmised.

The young Ikari sat at the driver's seat.

"Hey..." Shinji managed to drawl out.

"Hmmm?" His fellow stooges curiously watched him grabbed at the driving wheel.

".........I had a dream once... a chance to get away from all the madness... I hope it comes true soon..."

Shinji: 

"I will drive until I leave Tokyo-3... 

I will drive until I reach Kyoto....

I will drive until I reach L.A. ...

Then I'll go take a swim at the beach..."

"I will also bring my friends along...

I will bring those who'd like to join...

Even if they bring Pen-pen---!

As long as he has his own beer..."

"I will also pack some refreshments...!

Burger, fries, burritos and donuts...!

I will drive until the Himalayas...!

I will drive until I reach India---!"

"I will drive for the whole year...

I will drive until I'm no longer alive...

I will drive to the (pause) Moon...

Please, please, will someone teach me how to drive---?!!"

"Will someone please teach me how to drive---?!"

Touji & Kensuke: "Even if we don't have a car!"

"Will someone please teach me how to drive---?!"

Touji & Kensuke: "Even if we don't have a license!"

"To-drive---........drive----!!!

Drive----------------------!!!

To-drive---....To-drive---------!!!"

"Drive!

Drive...

...drive..."

"........." Shinji sighed, then tried to pull the key from the ignition.

Hmmm... The boy mused with a small maniac grin... then started to turn the key.

*Grumble!*

*Grumble, grumble!*

*Grumble!*

*Grumble, grumble, grumble!*

*Grumble, grumble!*

*Grumble, grumble, grumble, grumble!*

"Yo bud, It won't start." Touji deadpanned. The hood of the car was bellowing smog.

"......" Shinji groaned once more.

"C'mon, Misato is probably done by now... We better go and eat something." Kensuke suggested, trying to cheer his friend from another depression trip.

"Hey, what would you like to eat this time?" Shinji asked half-heartedly.

Touji: "Mussels?"

Kensuke: "You like... clams?"

Shinji: "Spaghetti?"

Kensuke: "Pa-tito-chini?"

Touji: "Banana-que?"

Kensuke: "Boiled snails?"

Shinji: "Chips-ahoy!"

Touji: "Do you like... hot-pockets?"

Shinji: "Broccoli?"

Kensuke: "Peanut-brittle!"

Touji: "That thing made you thin."

Shinji: "Do you like Korn?"

Touji: "Blue Marlin?"

Kensuke: "Dear jaw?"

Shinji: "Durian!"

Kensuke: "Sha-lin-gwa?"

Shinji & Touji: "Wha?"

Kensuke: "Peanut Kisses?"

Touji: "Cham-poy!"

Shinji: "Lo-mein?"

Kensuke: "Shawarma?"

Touji: "Coconut pie?"

Kensuke: "Sperm oil?"

Shinji: "Hot sauce?"

Kensuke: "Ox brain!"

Touji: "You'll need that."

Shinji: "You like... Leche-flan?"

Touji: "Goat casserole?"

Kensuke: "Dried horse eggs?"

Touji & Kensuke: "Silicon implant!"

Shinji: "Chicken broth?"

Kensuke: "Donkey broth?"

Touji: "Monkey broth?"

"Tastes good, huh?!" The three laughed like the idiots.

Shinji pulled the key out of the ignition.

"Key broth?"

_____________________________________________________________________________

End of crappy songfic

Author's Jibah-Jaba: 

Sorry folks... 'Road trip Fever' ran in my veins for a minute just then...

I'm sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors (I'm always on a rush to finish things, you see?), I'm really a flunky when it comes to grammar. I'm not really a writer but I'm the kind of guy that likes to draw. Sometimes you can't draw something but you can do it in writing (only that it's really hard to picture stuff with words), that's why I started writing these pathetic excuses for fun.

Please send any comments or suggestions at [raiden_x_@hotmail.com][1]

I'm a good sport when it comes to bad reviews but sending them to me usually doesn't affect anything, it just most likely add up to the reviews counter.

You can also get weekly updates (I usually update it every Friday/Saturday...) of my plight on fanfiction writing at: [http://raiden-x.tripod.com/raidenxsfanfics/][2] (construction in progress!)

See ya! 

   [1]: mailto:raiden_x_@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://raiden-x.tripod.com/raidenxsfanfics/



End file.
